Forgotten Past
by Puppy Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha's past remains a mystery to everyone. However, in this story, you find out the truth behind this young hanyou's life. What happened to his mother? What about his father? And how did Sesshoumaru help? find out here! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (though I wish I did because I'd be freakin' rich). Rumiko Takahashi does!*  
Forgotten Past  
Chapter 1  
Yuri held her son in her arms, trying to keep him quiet as she waited for a sign of his father. She could hear swords clashing and explosions coming from outside of their hiding place. "Inutaishou... where could you be?" she thought as she rocked her child back and forth.  
The young baby cried as the noise outside scared him. Yuri was getting scared herself... but she obeyed Inutaishou's orders, "Stay in the palace until I return. If anything should happen here, run to the east gate. Sesshoumaru will be waiting there."  
CLASH!  
The door crashed open and youkai soldiers ran into the room. Yuri quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could to the rear exit. She left the palace and entered a dark forest, heading for the east gate.  
"Inutaishou... they've come... but how? Did something happen to you?" Yuri thought aloud as she ran.  
Many youkai followed close behind. Yuri could hear them roaring for human flesh. She quickly glanced at the baby she carried, which was now crying even louder.  
"ONEGAI! LET ME GET INUYASHA TO SAFETY!"  
Yuri could see the east gate in the distance and the figure of someone standing there... waiting. She was slightly relieved to know that Sesshoumaru was close by. She was about to call out for him when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
"...ngh... no..."  
Her elegant kimono quickly turned red with blood as a sword was unsheathed from her body. Her vision became blurry as she looked at Inuyasha one last time.  
"Inutaishou... Sesshou...maru... Inu... ya... sha..."  
Yuri collapsed to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her. Inuyasha was still clutched in her arms... still crying. Yet the cry was softer, as if he was drifting off to sleep. *********** East Gate Sesshoumaru stood there, waiting for any sign of Yuri coming with Inuyasha. He looked left and right, but still no sign of them. However, the smell of blood reached him and he turned to a certain direction.  
"I know this scent."  
Sesshoumaru ran into the forest ahead of him and followed the scent until he reached Yuri's body. He stopped short at the sight. He checked her neck for a pulse.  
"She's still alive..."  
Sesshoumaru carefully turned her and saw Inuyasha sleeping in her arms. He lifted them both and carried them into another palace within the east gate. He placed Inuyasha in a bed of grass and tended to Yuri.  
"This wound is bad... will she make it?"  
Suddenly, another dog demon entered the room.  
"Where are they?"  
"Inuyasha is sleeping over there," Sesshoumaru said, "And Yuri..."  
"Use this on her wounds," Inutaishou said as he handed Sesshoumaru an herb from a nearby garden.  
"How did you know?"  
"I could smell her blood from 10 miles away."  
Sesshoumaru applied an ointment made from the herb as Inutaishou wrapped bandages around the wound.  
"She'll live," Inutaishou said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Just let her rest."  
"So what happened?"  
"The ogres invaded the palace. I was outside trying to defend it, but they must have found some other way to get in."  
"Are they safe here?"  
"They should be..."  
Inutaishou and Sesshoumaru then went outside to keep watch over the Eastern Palace.  
  
**~Author's Note: *whew* That was pretty difficult if you ask me. It's hard trying to make up a past for Inuyasha. Ok, I was gonna have Inuyasha's mother die in this chapter, but then I was like 'well, she was still alive when Inuyasha was old enough to walk and talk,' so I'm trying to make this story connect with the manga/series. Oh, and according to resources (mainly my bf), Inuyasha's mother's name IS Yuri. At least he says that's what he heard when he read a thingy about the 3rd Inuyasha movie. And I heard that his father's name was Inutaishou, but then again they say it's 50 other things as well... Anyways, please review and keep reading Forgotten Past! ~** 


	2. Chapter 2

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does~**  
  
Forgotten Past: Chapter 2  
  
6 years later...  
The sun had risen; the rays of light gleaming on Yuri's face as she slowly woke up from her dreamless sleep. She glanced to her side where Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully. Yuri walked out side to take in some of the morning air. She could see Sesshoumaru in the distance; his strong figure obviously keeping watch.  
"It's been six years since then... Nothing has happened since... Is the war over? If it was, where is Inutaishou? He's been gone for four months... Is he ok? Ha ha! What am I doing... thinking of such things?"  
"Mother?" Inuyasha walked up behind her, wiping the sleep away from his eyes, "Why are you out here alone?"  
"No reason," Yuri replied with a sweet tone.  
"Are we going to the river today?"  
"Would you like to?"  
"Yeah! ^_^"  
"Very well. Let's go."  
Yuri then took Inuyasha's hand and led him into the forest where she had been wounded six years before. **************  
When they had arrived to the river, Inuyasha quickly jumped in and watched some fish swim frantically underneath him. He stood there for a moment, then tried his best to catch a fish. However, he had no luck. Yuri could tell that Inuyasha was getting frustrated as he continued to miss each fish. She walked into the river and within seconds, caught a fish without effort. Inuyasha stared at her with amusement.  
"WO! How did you do that?"  
"It takes a lot of practice. Want me to teach you?"  
"Yeah!"  
Yuri gently cupped Inuyasha's hands and guided him to catch one. Finally, success. Inuyasha sat there, laughing playfully as he kept catching more and more fish. Yuri then let him try it on his own. As she watched him with a smile, she heard a rustle from a nearby bush. She could nearly make out a familiar figure watching them... so familiar, it didn't set well with her.  
"Inuyasha, we must go, NOW."  
Yuri grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him to the palace. As the ran, Inuyasha could see Sesshoumaru fighting off demons in the distance.  
"Is that what mother is running from?" Inuyasha thought to himself. ****************  
"YURI!" Sesshoumaru yelled to catch her attention.  
"Sesshoumaru! What is going on!?!"  
"The Oni clan is attacking."  
"But there hasn't been an attack for six years! Why now!?!"  
"I don't know. Just take Inuyasha inside and keep the door closed!"  
"But—"  
"Just go!"  
Yuri hesitated for a moment. Then she slightly nodded her head, running into the palace with Inuyasha. She ran into a room and slammed the door closed. She rushed to a corner and kneeled down with Inuyasha clutched in her arms.  
"Oh Kami... not again... NOT AGAIN!"  
The door then slammed open. Yuri jerked her head to see who was there, but no one was in sight. When she turned around, a demon stood in front of her. He was tall with long wavy black hair, narrow eyes, a horn was sticking out of the right side of his forehead, and blue markings on the same side of his face. Yuri sat there, unable to move.  
"Heh heh heh. THIS time, you won't be so lucky." ***************  
Inutaishou quickly ran up to Sesshoumaru, killing a few demons on his way.  
"Sesshoumaru! Where is Yuri!?!"  
"She's inside with Inuyasha."  
"Damn it... They aren't safe there!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come on. We must hurry!"  
Sesshoumaru followed Inutaishou into the palace to Yuri's room. Inuyasha was lying on the ground, unconscious. However, Yuri was nowhere in sight.  
"Damn! We're too late!"  
"Who took her?"  
"A demon known as Jigoku."  
"What does he want with her?"  
"It's not her that he wants... it's me."  
"What should we do?"  
"We must look for her."  
"And Inuyasha?"  
"We must take him with us. I will not risk the life of my youngest son. Now, let's go. Oh Kami, for all we know, Yuri might already be dead..."  
Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha and followed Inutaishou to find Yuri... hoping it wasn't too late.  
  
**~Well, I've been doing some thinking, and I have decided that the next chapter will be the last. It will be quite long, so it may take me while to complete it. Nonetheless, please keep reading and review. Find out what happens in the last chapter of Forgotten Past.~** 


End file.
